This invention relates to emission control apparatus and relates particularly to such apparatus for use on internal combustion engines such as petrol, gas or diesel engines in vehicles or in other installations.
The invention relates more particularly to apparatus for use in association with the fuel supply to the engine whereby the normal fuel of petrol, gas, diesel or the like is caused to burn more efficiently within the cylinder or combustion chamber of the engine. Such increase in burning efficiency results in a reduction of exhaust pollutants as well as increasing operating efficiencies.